


OUR LIPS ARE SEALED

by weebfunk



Category: Cybird - Fandom, イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jean Being The Emo That He Is, Misunderstandings, Smut, angst? idk man, arthur just has a short cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebfunk/pseuds/weebfunk
Summary: You... You are not a monster.
Relationships: Jean D'Arc/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first scene plays out like it does in the mini story from the event ''Our Lips Are Sealed'', hence the name of this fic. i know it's been ages since that event, but ya boy couldn't find a beta reader (at the end, i said fuck it and now... well, here we are.) smut starts in chap 2
> 
> enjoy!

Night had long fallen as you stood by the kitchen counter all on your own, getting done a couple of preparations for the following day. Just as your hand reached for the knife, you heard someone else enter the room. A look over your shoulder granted you the view of a tall, handsome male.

“Jean..? What is it?” you asked, your body turning to face him almost naturally.

He strode towards the shelf you’d stacked up with Blanc just earlier today. “I came to get some Blanc”, he said. “Are you getting the food ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes”, you answered with a nod. Just then, a sudden realization hit you: you hadn’t really ever seen Jean eat. “Would you like me to make you some warm soup? Blanc can’t be enough to fill you up.”

“Vampires do not need food to survive. It is nothing but an indulgence for us”, he replied impassively. “I do not need much at all.”

Jean was forevermore the mysterious person. One could argue him to be a cold, though you knew, he wasn’t. Not at all. Although being a man of very few words, he had a warm, caring heart.

“Alright... Let me know if you want anything, though. I’ll make it for you”, you offered with a warm smile.

You were foolish enough to attempt and clean up the mess before you with your eyes still lingering on Jean’s figure, and unfortunately, did not realize your hand was reaching for the knife's blade, rather than the handle. The sharp edge nicked the tip of your finger and the pain drew a gasp from your lips. Tiny beads of blood formed upon the thin cut almost immediately, and you found yourself wincing at the stinging sensation.

“Ouch...”

You heard Jean suck in a sharp breath at that, earning him a glance his way. His eyes were cast on the small wound.

_ Ah, Maybe it’s not the best thing for him to see me bleeding? _ You had heard before that for some, it was hard to control their thirst when seeing fresh blood.

“Are you all right?” He asked.

You gave him a quick nod, hiding your hand away behind your back. “It’s not very deep. It’s my fault for not paying attention anyway.”

Jean didn’t answer, instead stepped closer towards you. His hand reached behind your back to grasp your wrist, though he was gentle as he brought it forth. You looked at him quizzically, feeling a little taken aback.

“I’m not a blood-thirsty savage with no boundaries,'' he said, and for a moment, you thought you could see a glint of sadness in his gaze, “I asked because I was concerned.”

He brought your hand up higher, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of your finger. It wasn’t long after that his tongue darted out to lick the blood clean. His touch was as gentle as a feather light caress, and you felt your heart thump wildly against your ribcage. Though unsure why he was doing whatever he was doing, you were frozen still, unmoving; afraid to break the moment. But he drew back instantly, letting go of your hand as if touching fire.

“Forgive me for touching you without permission. You mustn’t want to be kissed by a monster,” he said, stepping back and hastily grabbing the bottle of Blanc that stood atop the counter. “Forget it ever happened.”

You stayed put, shell shocked, as you watched him leave. Why did he do that? And how could you possibly forget the sweet touch of his lips against your skin? His warmth lingered on your hand, and you were no longer bleeding. Gentle heat rose to your face as you replayed the brief moment in your head, over and over. Sleep would not come easily tonight.

The following day, you couldn’t find Jean anywhere. You didn’t want to admit it, but ever since the incident the other night, it was difficult to ignore that you felt drawn to him.

“My, someone is sullen!” A familiar voice sounded. You looked up to see Arthur, framed glasses sitting at the bridge of his nose.

“And why would you think that?” You retorted with furrowed brows. He was the last thing you needed right now.

“Why, you ask?” Arthur smirked smugly as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “It’s written all over your face. Though, I wonder why?” Pursing his lips, Arthur approached you. His eyes then widened slightly as he examined your face. “By jove, don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love?”

Arthurs words colored your cheeks a vibrant pink, and you quickly shook your head. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

He chuckled, stepping closer. “I’m mistaken? Then who do you look so posh for! Mhm.. and is that lipstick I see?”

You cursed under your breath. It was true — you did spend a little more time to get ready this morning, in hopes to look somewhat appealing to _ someone _. Certainly not Arthur, though. 

“Leave me be.”

Arthur didn’t seem too keen on dropping the matter anytime soon, though. Instead, he inched in until you were trapped against the kitchen counter and his very own body. “Is it me?” He asked, head cocked to the side while pointing to his face. “I‘m flattered. You’re the type that I fancy, you see.”

You rolled your eyes and placed a hand to his chest, giving him a hard shove, but to your dismay, he didn’t budge. _ Stupid vampire strength. _

“Now, now, no need to be shy! We have just declared our love. Why don’t we have some more fun?” Arthur asked as he leaned in dangerously close, a wicked smile playing among his lips.

“The day that I love you shall be the day that pigs fly!” You glowered at him, leaning your upper body back to avoid his proximity.

“You wound me, my darling!” Arthur feigned a pained expression, clutching his chest with one hand. “Unrequited love sure is bittersweet, is it not? Whatever shall I do, now that my beloved doesn’t want me? Shall I try to get her back?”

Both his hands lay flat on the counter now, body once more leaning in to yours. You were used to Arthurs teasing by now, and didn’t mind it as much as you used to, but you weren’t in the best mood at the moment.

“Enough”, a voice suddenly rang throughout the kitchen, and your eyes followed to find the source.

“Jean!” Both you and Arthur said in unison, and, thankfully, he stepped back. You shoved Arthur’s shoulder for good measure before fleeing a few meters from him.

“Did you need anything?” You asked Jean, pressing your clothes back into place. A soft, rosy tinge remained on your cheeks.

Not giving you much of a glance, he reached for the Blanc inside the shelf. “Blanc”, he said briskly. “I... apologize for interrupting.”

The warmth in your cheeks deepened at his words, and you were quick to shake your head. So much that you thought the small ornament would fall off. “It’s not— We weren’t doing anything of the sort! Right, Arthur?”

Arthur smirked bemusedly behind his coffee mug. “Were we not?”

“Arthur, you—!”

Jean’s expression was unchanged, though his gloved fingers gripped the bottle of Blanc tightly. Something you did not catch. “It is not of my concern…” he said before leaving the room.

As you were left alone with Arthur once again, he began snickering. “I understand now.”

You shot him a glare and walked out of the kitchen without another word. Soft whispers of curses dedicated to none other than the great writer Arthur Conan Doyle left your lips as you stormed into your room. At least all the chores were done for the day, and you could sleep your frustration away.

Your fingers smoothed over your hair as you stared into the mirror, a soft sigh leaving your painted lips. You felt a little silly for dolling yourself up, when Jean did not even attempt to look your way. _ What a waste, _ you thought and you wiped the lipstick away. As your hands reached back to bring the zipper of your dress undone, a sharp sting tugged at your scalp.

“Huh?” Confused, you pushed your hair aside, though a thin strand was caught between the ridges of the zipper. “Oh no... It must’ve happened this morning,” you mumbled to yourself. Yet another sigh heaved from your chest. “I better find Sebastian.”

Upon entering the hallway, you were met with Jean. He was just passing by, though paused as he saw the troubled look on your face.

“Is something the matter, mademoiselle?” He asked.

“Um, actually... My hair got caught on my dress”, you told him, fidgeting with your fingers. “If it wouldn’t cause too much trouble, could you help...?” You looked up at him with an unsure, shy smile.

He was quiet for a moment, only staring at your face. Having him look at you so intently made you feel all the more unnerved, and you quickly spoke again. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll just ask Sebastian.”

As you tried stepping away, a hand caught your wrist, and you heard a soft sigh, along with a few words spoken under his breath. You couldn’t make out what he was saying, and gave him a puzzled look.

“We should not do this out here.”

Although surprised, you nodded quickly, afraid that he would change his mind. Why you were afraid of that, you didn’t want to know exactly. You brushed the feeling aside, though deep down it was clear you felt a certain excitement to be alone with the man you harbored feelings for, inside your room at night.

As you both stepped inside, Jean closed the door behind you. Your feet brought you to your mirror, and your eyes followed Jean’s movements through the reflection. His gloved hands brushed your hair aside, laying them over your shoulder as his eye examined the few locks caught between the zipper. He took his gloves off and placed them on the table in front before he came to untangle the hair.

“Pardon”, he said as his fingers brushed over your skin, and you could feel a familiar warmth spread about your cheeks.

“I-It’s quite alright”, you half mumbled, resting your palms flat against the tabletop. He was standing so close that you could feel his breath against your neck, and it drew a soft sound from your lips. Closing your eyes in shame, you could only hope that he didn’t hear you.

The zipper of your dress came undone moments later, and your hands rose to hold the fabric up against your chest, preventing it from falling down. “Thank you, Jean.”

His voice was a low whisper as he called out your name, the tip of his finger caressing the bare skin along the nape of your neck. You shivered. “Jean...?”

Hearing you speak once more, Jean drew back immediately. Words he’d spoken before came to your mind, the way he’d called himself a monster with such woeful eyes, and you were afraid that he would leave again. Your suspicion was only confirmed when he apologized and turned on his heel, but this time, you reached out for him.

“Don’t...” you barely whispered as you held onto his sleeve, your other hand keeping your dress in place.

His single eye on display widened slightly. “D-Don’t go. You... You are not a monster”, you said a little louder this time, sounding more firm, albeit flustered. You cast your eyes down, timorous to look at him any longer, and fearful rejection.

He didn’t speak, but the sounds of his footsteps echoed within the silent room as he walked his way back to you. The tips of his shoes came into your line of sight and you realized just how daring your words had come across. A deep scarlet painted your cheeks as you gnawed at your lower lip, your heart pounding in such a rapid way that you thought you might pass out anytime soon.

“Mademoiselle... Look at me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> french phrases used:  
tu es belle - you are beautiful  
j’ai envie de toi - i want you  
plus vite - faster

Slowly, you lifted your gaze, finding his face closer to your own than expected. He drew nearer, though, until he was perfectly leveled to your height. His breath fanned lightly against your lips as he stared at you, and moments later, you felt a soft caress to your mouth with his own.

As stoic of a soldier he was, his touch was as gentle as the heavens above. Your heart fluttered in your chest, your stomach tingling like butterflies were flying around. As your arms lay around his shoulders, his own circled around your waist. He pulled you closer to his own frame, flush until there was no room left. The sleeves of your dress dropped down your shoulders, though the fabric remained in place with your chests pressed together.

A soft mewl escaped you as his tongue brushed over your velvety couplets, sliding past to explore the warmth of your wet cavern. He teased your tongue with his own as he kissed you deeply, and you found your breath falling shorter with time. Sensing this, Jean’s lips left yours and traveled south instead. They pressed along the side of your neck, nipping and sucking at the pure flesh until maroon flowers blossomed. Your hands clawed at his jacket to keep you upright, your soft moans filling his ears oh so wonderfully.

“Jean...”, you voiced needily, and upon having him look at you, you pressed your lips against his.

Your body was growing warmer by the second, knees falling weaker as you clung onto him desperately. It wasn’t until several moments later that you both pulled away, soft puffs of air filling the space in between you.

The upper part of your dress had fallen lower by now, and the tops of your breasts were on display. A feeling of embarrassment rushed through your body and you tried to bring the fabric back up, but he caught your hand within his. His lips found yours one again and you felt as though all air was getting robbed from your lungs. He slid the dress down your shoulders and in one swift go, it lay around your feet. Your cheeks turned bright crimson as he broke away to admire your form, and you turned your eyes to avoid his stare. Gentle hands settled on your waist and turned you around carefully until you were facing the mirror.

“You mustn’t feel ashamed.  _ Tu es belle _ ”, Jean whispered into your ear, the tips of his fingers grasping your chin to guide your lips to his. 

As your mouths molded to one, his hands slid underneath the garter straps of your corset to bring them undone. He soothed his palms over your bare thighs only momentarily before they traveled back up your body.

You shivered in anticipation as his fingers trailed along the line of ribbons that held together your corset to pull the knot open, loosening the undergarment that clad your upper body. He peeled it away from your skin, and you near raised your hands to bury your face deep within.

Jean’s body pressed into yours from behind and his fingers curled at the waistband of your underwear, watching your reflection all the while. The fabric fell loose and joined the dress by your ankles, and you stood completely bared in front of the mirror, spare for the tights that hugged your legs.

“This… this is kind of...” you murmured.

With your eyes cast aside and then shut, your arms came to cover your chest, thighs pressing together in an attempt to hide parts of your body that were not for others to see.

Jean’s breath fanned hotly against your ear, then your neck, and he pestered the skin with ginger kisses. His hands were settled upon your waist and he let his fingers soothe over the swell of your hips, diving lower until reaching your thighs. 

“I want to see all sides of you,” he said with a slight tremor in his voice. “That is… if you allow me.”

Hearing the uncertainty in his voice, your eyes shot open and you turned around to face him. Your fingers grasped a fistful of his collar to pull him down, and Jean eyed you with surprise.

“I… I want this. It’s just… embarrassing, being the only one naked, and—“ you sighed softly as your words became frazzled.

Your forehead rested against his firm chest, your cheeks so warm you almost felt dizzy.  _ Feeling embarrassed like this in front of Jean… He must think I’m childish. _

Fingers still clawing at the fabric of his clothes, you bit your bottom lip, unsure of what to say. It was only when you heard a soft chuckle that you dared raising your head, and the sight before your eyes knocked the air out of your lungs. Jean was wearing a gentle smile, and for a moment, you stood still, enchanted by his beauty.

“Y-You’re laughing at me!” you finally said, and your words coaxed yet another chuckle from his throat.

“I promise, I am not.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, not quite believing his words, though all of your thoughts were cast aside as he swept you up into his arms and had his lips on yours. He placed you down onto the bed with care, the soft cushions engulfing you in their comfort coupled with the warmth of his body pressing into yours.

He was settled comfortably between your thighs, the gentle swell upon his groin brushing tauntingly against your core each time he moved the slightest bit to plaster your skin with kisses. While one hand next to your head held him aloft, the other tugged at the buttons of his jacket and cloak to free himself. You barely noticed and chased after his lips as they left yours, though once met with the sight of his chest half exposed, you fell back against the mattress and watched him in awe.

He looked incredibly tempting, to say the least. His purple eye glistened like a gemstone, half lidded and hazed over with lust, coupled with the eye patch that adorned the other. His dark hair fell into his forehead as he looked down at you while unbuckling his belt, and you swallowed thickly in anticipation. Your thighs were flush together all the while, creating the smallest form of friction as your eyes followed the sharp crevasses of his body. Although delicate in his built, there was no softness to his edges. Muscles adorned his entire form; Jean wore the body of a true soldier.

The lower you allowed your eyes to drop, the warmer your cheeks began to feel, and you came to avert your gaze. Though embarrassed, you couldn’t lie and say you did not feel proud you were the reason that he was erect— painfully so.

Jean chuckled softly, the sound quiet yet deep in its core. His hands found your soft, trembling thighs, spreading them apart to find his pathway. Deft fingers soothed over your slick petals, and a sharp moan rippled from your tongue as you felt his thumb circle your clit. Two of his long digits pressed into your heat, easily coaxing another sound from your lips as he pushed knuckle deep.

His fingers worked like magic, curling and pressing into the right places with each flick of his wrist. Your arms held onto him helplessly, your sounds partially swallowed down by your joint mouths. It wasn’t until he pulled away to soak in on your sight that soft moans filled the room, and you brought your hand to cover your face and mouth in embarrassment.

“ _ Non...  _ Let me hear you,'' He said, barely above a whisper, as his hand caught your slim wrists. 

He wasn’t using force as he held onto you, and you were sure you could have slipped right out of his grasp with ease — but the look he gave you, engrossed by what was before him, made you refrain from doing so. You tried to put aside your shame as the sounds of your pleasure filled your ears, and focused on him instead. The sensation of his fingers deep within your core was something you could have only dreamed about, and your hips rose in sync to meet each and every thrust.

“Jean- please, please...” you breathed the words out, over and over like a sweet mantra. Your nails dug into his shoulders, leaving imprints of beautiful crescents upon his fair skin. You prayed to the gods that this was no false reality.  _ “J’ai envie de toi.” _

Jean was beside himself, and he too, wondered, if he were in a dream. How often he’d yearned to feel your body, longed for your eyes to only see him. Now that it was happening, he was overwhelmed. Frightened, almost. Never before had he felt such immense love for another person, and it was foreign. He’d sworn before to protect the innocence you held in your eyes, but the way you looked at him now, full of desire and want, for his very own being, crushed any rationality that he had left to dust. How was he to defy you, when you were so willing to be his? When the sweet scent of the blood within your veins mixed with your heavy lust prickled his nose so alluringly? After all, Jean was only a man.

“Jean”, you spoke out like a plea, voice as delicate as it was desperate to have more of the man. You could see the emotion stir in his gaze as he looked at you, and your arms drew him in once more. “Please.”

Jean kept his gaze fixed upon your face as he withdrew his fingers, and you almost whined, though the soft sound died down in your throat as you felt the tip of his cock prod into you. He sheathed himself completely within your heat, and you tensed around him. The breath in your lungs was caught and your mouth fell agape, desperate hands clawing at him as you tried to adjust to his size.

Feather light kisses caressed your jaw before he captured your lips with his own, taking your mind off the subtle pain he was causing. You moaned against his lips, your body arching beautifully into his as he began moving slowly. Soft breasts pressed into his firm chest and your arms tightened around his neck; if it weren’t for his elbow that kept him upright, he would have crashed into your body long ago.

“Feels..  _ Mmh!  _ It feels so g-good…!” you near choked out as he picked up a steady rhythm.

It was nice and slow, pushing all the way in and back out. Though it wasn’t long until the pace felt taunting and had your thighs quivering, leaving you begging for more.

Both your legs were tangled around his hips, pressing him closer to you as you held onto him with shaky hands.  _ ”P-Plus vite!”  _ you whined out in between moans, and you could have sworn you heard him growl under his breath.

He freed himself from your arms and brought your legs up to his shoulders instead, grabbing you by the waist hard enough that you were sure bruises would appear the next day. He wasted no time thrusting into you with greater fervor, forcing loud cries of pleasure to ripple from your chest. He was getting more and more drunk off your sight, admiring the way your hair laid out like a flower bed underneath your beautifully flushed face, and the look of lust and desire that filled your eyes.

Finding nothing else to hold onto, you fisted the silky bed sheets underneath you, knuckles turning white as he rocked into you with overwhelming vigor. Embarrassingly loud cries and moans filled the room and if it were not for the astounding pleasure that you were feeling, you would have wanted to disappear in shame. You could feel the pit of your stomach tighten, your breathing becoming more rugged than it already had been, and a panicked, almost scream, fell from your lips as his thumb brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves upon your flower.

“N-No! I can’t— Jean, I’m gonna—“

Your walls squeezed around him, your head falling back against the mattress and bringing your throat into his view. You heard him groan underneath his breath, his hold on you becoming more firm while his other hand was busy teasing your clit. It wasn’t long after that your body shuddered immensely and you reached your high, hands finding his forearms to claw on with his name falling from your lips repeatedly.

He hissed, though not from the pain caused by your nails digging into his skin, but the pulsing warmth that refused to let him go, coupled with the sound of your blood rushing through your body. Your hands reached for him in despair, legs that had fallen against the mattress were now around his hips to keep him in place.

As overwhelming a feeling it was to have him buried deep within you after just reaching your climax, you were almost afraid to let him go. Tears pricked your eyes from the overbearing sensation and Jean drew back as he felt the wetness of them.

“Mademoiselle, I’m sorry—“ he breathed out, concern taking over his face.

But you shook your head, locking your legs around him as you stared up at him with your hazy gaze. “Don’t... don’t stop”, you croaked, and albeit your whole body being overcome with tremor, you moved your hips against his. “Please, don’t stop Jean.”

Jean’s jaw clenched at your words, and his face found the nook of your neck. His merciless pace soon returned and he slammed his cock into you with such force that the tears streaming down your face were inevitable. Breathless screams fused with the sound of skin slapping against skin rang loudly throughout the room, and Jean loved every bit of it. He kissed at your neck, tongue soothing over the places where he felt your blood running through, and having his lips so close to your throat thrilled you beyond expectations.

“B-Bite me, Jea-  _ Ah!” _ you moaned out, fingers curling and tugging on his dark locks. 

His movements stilled for just a brief second, as though he was thrown off guard, but he resumed as he began talking.

“Are you certain?”

Your eyes near rolled back into your head as you felt your second climax nearing, thighs spasming as you nodded quickly. You had always wondered what it would feel like to be bitten by a vampire ever since you found out their existence was in fact a reality, and your curiosity was piqued further when Arthur told you about the immense pleasure one would feel. Though, it wasn’t any other than Jean you wished to feed on you.

“Please,  _ ah _ ! J-Jean—“

“What if I cannot stop?” Jean asked through a heavy breath. His mind was in a frenzy. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to; in fact, the sweet blood he’d gotten to taste the day prior haunted him endlessly.

“I-I trust you”, you answered earnestly, guiding his head to your neck with shaky hands.

You felt his uneven breath tickle your skin before his lips latched onto your neck, tongue gliding along the lines of your veins, and before you knew it, sharp canines sank into your delicate flesh. The sting drew a surprised cry from your throat, but the pain lasted no longer than a few seconds. Your body trembled with ecstasy as he lapped at the scarlet blood oozing from the wound, and your fingers closed harshly around his hair. You’d never felt anything comparable to the very emotion you were feeling at that moment, at least not to this extent, and your body didn’t quite know how to react. The pleasure trickled through your entire being, reaching every bump and crevice until your thoughts were fogging up. The last thing you remembered was the warmth of him painting your walls as you reached your second orgasm of the night, allowing your fluids to mix and become one.

Your limbs lay heavy on the bed as you woke. Unable to open your eyes just yet, you tried to bring yourself to sit straight, but it was to no avail.

“Good morning, mademoiselle.” A familiar voice called to you.

Your eyes shot open and you stared at the man laying next to you, holding you tenderly in his embrace. He looked like a beautiful statue, chiseled like Adonis himself. As your gaze met his, snippets of yesterday’s events came back to you, and your cheeks turned bright red.

“M-Morning”, you muttered, averting your gaze in embarrassment.

“Do you regret it?”

“What? No!” You quickly said, your eyes darting back to Jean.

He smiled a small smile, pulling you closer against his chest. Your heart thumped loudly in your ears.

“I’m glad” he said before his lips found yours, stealing away a brief kiss.

You sighed in content, drawing your arm around his neck as you shared several more kisses and exchanged sweet nothings early in the morning, until you once again fell into a deep slumber. One thing you knew for sure: the warm smile on Jean’s face was worth each and every sore bone in your body.


End file.
